


Please I don't want ... This?

by Holdmecloserdaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, nonconsensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdmecloserdaddy/pseuds/Holdmecloserdaddy
Summary: Gin, a non-binary afab person is in a complicated relationship with their boyfriend, he wants to fuck them no matter what they say about it and he wants them to like it whether they like it or not. He says if they come or make one sound he will Spank and fuck them on cam at home. They don't know if they mind much after a while...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a fantasy story about rape I know it's really horrible to fantasize about being raped but maybe thats on me and whoever came here to nut

We went to see the hunger games after it has been in theaters for a long time because I had to see it again. I was so excited because Matty got me sweets and a popcorn. We got a large soda to share and it was amazing. 

The first sign something was going on was when me Matt told me to leave my panties at home, when I said no, it's not that kind of day, he slammed his hand on the table and said 

"you go without a bra or panties, or else we don't go, bitch"

I took off my underwear.

I was so giddy I barely picked up his cues. I barely noticed his huge boner until we got to our reclining seats and he pushed it up against me. His huge. Cock.

He whispered in my ear to take off my shorts.

"Daddy, we're in public"

"I bought the row, bitch take them the fuck off."

I tremble as I pull down my shorts so my bare pussy is out in the movie theater. 

"Please Daddy I just want to watch th-" he slaps me hard and gags me with the panties he took from my room.

"That will teach you to talk back, whore"

I stare at the screen with tears in my eyes as katniss steps on screen. He's right, our row is empty but there are some people in the rows ahead of us. I realize the gag was a good idea. I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers "you're not going to make a fucking sound or come until we get in the car or we do it all over again on camera back home. I won't be this nice there and you know it," I decide to listen.

I'm clutching my shorts in my hand as I realize how wet I already am. I fear for my safety.

Suddenly I feel my arms being tied behind my back and a slow decent of tingling to my pussy, he knows my buttons.

I feel one of his fingers slide down my clit and rest on my entrance, his rough hand causing the friction I dreaded since the beginning. I feel a convusling shiver of pleasure through my body as his finger runs over my clit once again. He sees this and swats at my pussy. Spanking me for being naughty.

I silently beg him to stop as he rips off my shirt and plays with my nipples. Softly nibbling at them while I struggle to keep my sobs from surfacing. The intense pleasure feels wonderful but I'm so scared and sad I just want him to stop. As I'm engulfed in thought i feel a finger plunge inside me, slowly rocking in and out just the way he knows will get me. I unwittingly lean into this and that is a mistake.

He takes my movement as a cue that I'm ready. Or more, he uses this as an excuse to get his cock wet. Not two seconds after he pulls his fingers out of me his cock is filling me up. I'm crying on the chair but I'm struggling so hard not to make any noises. I'm on the edge of an orgasm but I don't know what he will do to me. I'm terrified. He pulls out his dick and slaps my ass with it just to let me know there is nothing I can do. Then he keeps going. 

He starts massaging my clit and fucking me from behind and as much as I dread going home after he won't let me breath, he won't give me a chance. I am so tired and so sensitive that he pulls out a long sweet orgasm and immediately he chuckled in my ear and says 

"you made a fucking mistake, princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it please send hate about how gross and horrible I am after you've read this in it's entirety and have full knowledge that I masturbate to your comments
> 
> Btw this is part one of a two part series, the next part is the really good stuff don't worry


	2. I don't deserve to like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to go home and I have to be punished. Is it a punishment if I secretly enjoy it? Don't tell Daddy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sloppy first chapter I wrote it while half asleep and trying desperately to get off in a bathroom with my family next door.  
> I have been sexually frustrated to say the least
> 
> Thanks for the kudos !  
> Enjoy~

He removed himself from my raw pussy and I sobbed into my arm. He whispered into my ear 

"Just wait, princess"  
I hate when he calls me princess. That means he's finally done using me as a fuck doll. He just wants me to suffer now. "We will finish this at home"

He doesn't seem to move but when I glance back while I put on my shorts he has his dick away and a huge smile on his face. My stomach drops to the floor. For some reason I can't focus on the movie.

\----------

The movie ends, my heart is pounding in my chest and I can hardly see straight. All I can think of is what he's gonna do to me at home. My pussy is still wet and my clit is throbbing. I think I might be excited.

We get in the car and Matty doesn't even touch me. He talks normally but I can barely get a word out without my voice cracking. He doesn't seem to even remember his promise to make me regret disobeying him. He just seems to want to see how I liked the movie. For a disappointing second I think he won't fuck me on camera at home.

\-----------

I get out of the car and walk up to the house. I close the door behind me and I feel Matt pull me by my hair. He pulls my head so his mouth is by my ear, his stubble making me squirm. 

"If you aren't fully undressed and bent over the bed with the camera set up perfectly by the time I'm ready. You won't like what happens. And that's a promise, darling"

He smacks my ass hard as I run up the stairs. I'm crying again I don't really know why. I desperately undress and get out his camera. He has used this for every girl before me, and assures it will be for every girl after. He has a channel on pornhub that he posts every video on. I've seen it. He calls it shamebook and he gets a lot of subscribers. Sometimes he threatens to send a link to my mom. 

I can't think about that now because I need to get everything set up. 

\-------------

I'm bent over his favorite chair naked and the camera on and pointed at me. The frame is squared on me. Careful to avoid his face but to see every one I make. 

I stay bent over this chair and it feels like hours have passed though I know it's only a few minutes. Time to make me scared. My pussy dripping down my legs and a pink jewel buttplug in my ass as a surprise I thought might make Daddy go easy on me. 

He walks in the room as I'm thinking about how the buttplug will affect the spankings and contemplating removal. He definitely notices the buttplug. I see a spark of something in his eye that scares me. I begin to get up. Ready to say our safeword, earphones, something isn't sitting right, but before I even fully stand up he slams my body back down on the chair and straddles me so he can tie on a ball gag.

I'm screaming so he slaps my ass hard enough to leave a bruise. He grabs at my hands, catching them both and tying them tightly. He gets up and checks the camera, notifying me I did a perfect job, but making sure I know my punishment will be firm and unrelenting. 

I'm already crying but when he says that I start to try to beg him to take of the gag I dont want this I don't want this I don't want this

He doesn't care

I can't move off of the chair so he walks back and slaps me on my ass. He won't let up I know I'll be bleeding by the end. I always am.

I count them in my head   
1  
2  
3  
4

5

6

7

I wait, almost hoping it was over but still knowing better

Another year escapes and I realize he went to get his nice leather belt. I remember buying it with him for work, not understanding his excitement but now fully understanding. 

8  
9  
But then I feel something 

I feel his rough fingers rocking in and out of me again. I almost rush my mind into this feeling but as I do he slaps my pussy.

I understand what he meant when he said I'd regret it. He meant he won't let me come tonight. Or if he does it'll be so long before I do that it wont even be satisfying. He knows my body.

He tenatively licks my clit. I feel his tongue exploring my pussy and creeping towards my ass. He pushes and pulls at my buttplug knowing how that drives me crazy but immediatly slapping my ass drawing a loud moan.

I didn't even realize I'd been holding my breath.

I'd almost forgotten I didn't want this I was so focused on my counting. He reminds me swiftly

He bites my shoulder before dragging me to the bed by my hair. I land on the bed on my back I start to kick but he pins my legs down with his own. I hadn't noticed his pants were off until now when his dick was on my vulva rubbing me slowly. He knows he is supposed to use a condom whenever entering me but today he isn't following the rules. He looks me in my eyes as I'm crying and begging for him to stop through moans from my tender clit. 

"If you stop screaming I might take off your gag. I might listen to your concerns, slut. But you have to be a good quiet girl."

I decide this is my best option. I just don't want him to do this to me anymore I just want to lay down I just want to go to bed.

He slowly unties the gag and as I'm about to speak he shoves his dick in my mouth, he thinks this is hilarious.hes laughing very hard as he ducks my face and as I gag and sob. He's into that kinda thing.

Once he's had his kicks I'm tired and sore. But he's not finished yet. He likes the long run. He likes an orgasm at my expense and I don't let this happen often. I wouldn't at all if it was up to me. 

He bites and sucks at my neck while rubbing his dick on my clit again hoping for my moans and I give them to him.i can't very well stop myself. I feel his head enter my pussy and it's like that's where it belongs. My body explodes with pleasure but all I want to say is no stop.

I do say it, it just doesn't matter. We both know the safeword is what really matters. I think I did that on purpose. 

I'm moaning and squirming and thrusting as he fucks me harder and harder, licking my neck and sucking at my nipples. He leaves love bites all over my chest and some over my neck that I'll have to cover at work tomorrow. He plays with my clit as he's fucking me and I feel like I'm going to explode both literally and figuratively. I'm going wild and he cums inside me. The feeling of him unloading inside me push me over the edge and he falls on top of me still vaguely trying to thrust as I'm biting his shoulder at the release of thhis building of an orgasm.

He looks at me in the eyes and says I love you, slut.

I say I love you too obviously

He turns off his camera and plays that he will send it to granny if I misbehave later. 

We laugh and he wraps me in a blanket and carries me downstairs to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!! I plan on posting similar stories at no particular schedule so keep an eye out. I'd appreciate a comment whether you liked it or not. 😘😘😘
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it please send hate about how gross and horrible I am after you've read this in it's entirety and have full knowledge that I masturbate to your comments
> 
> Btw this is part one of a two part series, the next part is the really good stuff don't worry


End file.
